


【九辫】芳邻症候群

by HARRYANDDIANA



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRYANDDIANA/pseuds/HARRYANDDIANA





	【九辫】芳邻症候群

10000+预警。避雷偷情出轨。避雷张云雷结婚人设。避雷从高处摔下来这一情节设置。

文中所有提及的时间和事件都是架空的，与现实没有任何关系。人设有虚构成分。不要上升正主。  
  ————————————————————————————————————————   

 

      00

      在多年后，杨九郎还是会想到716房间和隔壁那个瘦高的单薄身影。那段从黏腻潮湿的夏天开始的暧昧注定要用一种戛然而止的方式止步于夏天。若干个夏天过去了，他却很难忘记他。

      杨九郎习惯性地在阳台上打开窗户抽烟，扭头往左看，在透明的阳光下飘动的女人的内衣，没有一件是黑色蕾丝，就像张云雷再也不会回来。

 

      01

      2015年是自由摄影师杨九郎在新城花园9号楼716租住的第五个年头。90余平的房间一个人住绰绰有余，团成一团的被子，浮灰的窗台，吃光的外卖盒被随意塞进垃圾桶，装着十几只烟屁股的烟灰缸，被油烟熏黑的厨房窗框，咔哒咔哒响个不停的空调外机……房子是老房子，生活也不算精细，没有女人，朦胧的水汽里，陈旧的洗澡间水阀见证了他无数次的高潮。

      9号楼南面窗户下面是小区的围墙，围墙外面是绵延的城市和市井。杨九郎喜欢在指头间夹着烟，别扭地举着单反往外拍，拍这个城市从早到晚所有粗重的喘息和费力的翕张。有时候目光透过笨重的机器不小心投到左边那户人家生锈的防盗窗上，拍到几株死亡很久的花，干枯的枝叶像是一捻就碎。

     隔壁房子空了很久了，他刚搬来的时候住的是一对老夫妻，没过多久丈夫病重住了院，老妇人也不知搬去了哪里。房子一直空着，门上的春联都旧得褪了色。

       
     2015年的夏天，杨九郎搬进新城花园9号楼716的第五个年头。一个平淡无奇的早上，封尘已久的717的大门再一次被打开。

      他顶着一头鸡窝一样的乱发，趿着拖鞋，倚着门框叼着烟，眯眼看来来回回工蚁一样忙碌着的搬家工人，打量着那些移动着的大衣柜、电冰箱、床板……穿行的人中还有一个瘦瘦小小的女人，巴掌大的脸，皮肤白得像是透明可以清晰地看到她颈上青色的静脉。一双眼睛很大，眼角微微往上翘着，像是恬静的水杏眼。

      嘿。女邻居。杨九郎把一双小眼眯了又眯。

      那女人在他思考的间隙已经走到了 他旁边。杏眼弯了弯，伸出了手。

      “您好。我是隔壁刚搬来的住户，以后就是邻居了，多多包涵。”女人的声音细细的。

      “您好。我姓杨。请问怎么称呼您？”

      “我先生姓张，您叫我张太太就好。”

       先生？杨九郎抬了抬眉毛，有些惊异又有些失望。他的目光扫过女人细细的颈子和领口边探出头的黑色内衣肩带。

      “搬家这种事，还是男人来做比较好。你先生怎么不来？”杨九郎把烟头扔在地上，用脚碾了碾，火星啪得灭了。

       “他去外地了。”

 

       杨九郎是在一个星期之后见到张云雷的。

       虽然他总是晚睡，但事实上，杨九郎很少晚起。相机是他的眼睛，他热衷于透过它来打量这个世界，就好像观察者与被观察者都在刹时之间被赋予了生命。

      溏心蛋一样的朝阳，灰白的建筑，骚动的人群……他突然想到新搬来的住户，偏转了镜头去看那些干枯的花还在不在。

     他看到的是一个瘦得肩胛骨突出男人趴在窗台上抽烟，用一种和他十分相似的姿态。夹着烟的指头修长匀称，细长的烟，像是某种女士烟，深蓝色的滤嘴在玫瑰色的朝霞下闪闪发光。

     死了的花被丢弃了，换成了鲜活的美丽的男人。

     杨九郎抬了抬相机，对了对焦，想要看清那人的样貌。侧脸好看，鼻梁高挺，薄唇，眼角细窄而上翘。杨九郎试图推近镜头，摒弃视线里漆黑的铁质防盗窗，而几乎是在同时，金色的朝阳从熏染的云层里跳脱出来，那个男人向右转过了脸，表情冷清又有些戏谑。

      杨九郎极为少见地手抖了，他僵直的身体完全没有给他留有回转的余地，只能呆呆地看着那个男人慢慢地抬起手，用薄唇含住那钴蓝的滤嘴，再叹息似的对着他的镜头吐出一团金色的烟雾来。

     他可能按住了快门，也可能没有。

     “你喜欢偷拍别人。”杨九郎听见那个男人对他说。

      杨九郎慢慢放下了相机。  
    
      “你好，我叫张云雷。”那个男人生得一双桃花眼，纵然是极清冷的表情，眼角也像是含笑。鬓角及脑袋两侧的头发剃去了，留下青青的发茬。

       “杨九郎。”

       那男人忽然笑了，五官整个舒展开来，眉眼弯弯，他动了动花瓣一样的嘴唇，说：“你眼可真小。这是你要借助照相机看人的原因吗？”

       这话有些冒犯，但杨九郎似乎并没有觉得，笑开了的张云雷整个人都被朝阳暖烘烘地包围着，没有一丝恶意。

        他甚至觉得张云雷是故意的，他在刻意引诱一个可怜的摄影师，像一只狡黠的狐狸。

 

       02

       杨九郎总是不受控制地想到张云雷那张俊得让人一眼难忘的侧脸。有时是在吃外卖的间隙，塞了一嘴的面条却忘记咀嚼；有时是在修照片的时候，呆呆地把电脑屏幕盯到自动黑屏；有时是在抽烟的时候，突然被燃尽的香烟烫到手指，惊呼着手忙脚乱把烟屁股扔到烟灰缸里……

      快三十岁的杨九郎从来没有对一个人这样上心过。他死水一样的单身生活被一块石头打得稀碎，他万万没有想到自己会再次像一个暗恋上同桌的校园男生一样手足无措。杨九郎第一如此希望自己的生活轨迹和一个人完全同步，就好像他们可以多见一面，再多一面，再多一面。

      他就像一只潜伏在黑暗里窥伺的猫，试图去解构隔壁那户人家的生活。

      他发现张云雷的生活比自己还要自由随性，他没有工作，游手好闲，睡觉睡到自然醒，中午吃张太太给他准备好的午餐，但是他坚持在每天下午四点钟的时候出门去叼着烟，晃着那一把瘦腰窄胯去台球厅打台球，每隔两到三天，会在下午去台球厅的路上在小区门口的便利店买一包煊赫门，是上次看到的那根滤嘴深蓝的香烟，杨九郎后来才终于明白。而张云雷的爱人大抵是护士一类的职业，早晚班交替，周日休息，有早班的时候会在七点钟准时出门，晚班在傍晚六点。

      杨九郎在阳台抽烟的次数变多了，但是他的镜头不再客观，因为总是不由自主地向左偏移。运气好的时候他会又看到那支泛光的煊赫门和那张好看的侧脸，点点头算是招呼。然后他们就沉默着站在两个相邻的窗口抽烟，像是偌大的城市里遗世而独立的两幅油画，高高地悬在新城花园9号楼七层的位置上。

       心照不宣地，抽完烟了就默默离开，有时杨九郎再次转过头的时候，那个窗台已经空了，只有几件晒在阳光下的女人的内衣在随风舞动。杨九郎会望着它们出神，那个女人所有的内衣都是黑色的，点缀着性感的蕾丝。他不知道这是那个女人的偏爱，还是张云雷的，但它们无一例外地陈词着一些他所不能插足的关系和往事。

      张云雷不是个适合结婚的人，他对经营婚姻和责任意识的理解远远没有他对打台球的想法多，杨九郎一眼就看出来了。可他们是怎么相爱的呢？那女人怎么能忍受自己嫁给一个无所事事的无业青年呢？散漫的张云雷怎么能够忍受婚姻的围城呢？杨九郎只能把隔壁那对眷侣的结合归结于形而上的爱情，那可是爱情啊，那是名正言顺的爱情，这又让他嫉妒得发疯。

      最难熬的是周日的晚上，女人不上班，隔壁的爱人有着稳定的性生活。细碎的呻吟和喘息透过薄薄的墙壁传进杨九郎的耳朵里。他仿佛能看见张云雷被欲望染红的耳尖和精瘦的腰身在黑暗里摆动沉浮。他会怎么样解下那黑色内衣的搭扣呢？又怎么一点点褪下那个女人小巧的黑色内裤，他会亲吻她的肌肤吗？就像他想对他做的那样。杨九郎突然想到搬家那天见到的女人，牛奶一样的皮肤，个头玲珑，好看的颈部线条。此时此刻，张云雷那两片曾经含过蓝色滤嘴的薄唇大概正在其上游走，吮吸出粉红色的痕迹来，像是春天里开出的花，夏天含在嘴里的樱桃。

       杨九郎揉乱了头发，踢开被子坐起来抽烟，等隔墙的激烈情事像潮水一样退去。

 

      03

      新城花园门口有一条花溪街。张云雷常去的那家台球厅就在街的南头。

      杨九郎不喜欢打台球，拿着杆儿趴在那瞅半天才杵一下，没意思。但这不代表他不喜欢去台球厅，台球厅里有张云雷，那就是顶有意思的事儿。

     下午的台球厅人不少，形形色色的人都有，男男女女，林林总总。房间没有什么自然光，明晃晃的大灯垂在台球桌上面，光线下面是一团又一团缭绕着的散不尽的烟，拿着台球杆儿的男人爱点上一支烟一边绕着台球桌慢慢地走，一边用方形的滑石粉块磨着球杆的皮头。

     杨九郎总是能在人群中第一眼看到张云雷，张云雷会发光，像是一颗有着柔和光芒的星星，一闪一闪地吸引杨九郎走近。

    张云雷的身材很好看，宽肩细腰，穿着低腰的破洞牛仔裤，松垮垮地挂在胯上。俯下身子打球的时候，整个人趴在台球桌上，t恤领口大咧咧地敞开，露出精瘦地胸口和锁骨上一小段纹身，后腰处的衣角随意地往上抽一截儿，恰好露出没有一丝赘肉的白生生的皮肉，在灯光下闪着陶瓷一样的光泽，小巧的挺翘的臀形就一下子暴露在空气里，包在深蓝的牛仔布料里，撅着，像是在引诱着什么，灰色的内裤边缘若隐若现。

     杨九郎舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，眯着眼睛，一副狩猎者的姿态。

     偏偏那个散发魅力的男人全然不自知，表情冷淡又专注，眯着一只眼睛试图去瞄准。他的睫毛长而翘，在眼睑下投出阴翳，手臂震颤，击打的一瞬间，杨九郎看见他滚了滚突出的喉结，细长的烟在唇间抖了抖，旋即从唇缝里呼出一团烟气。

     “打球？”杨九郎蹭过去，漫不经心地敲了敲桌沿，试图唤起那人的注意。

     张云雷转过头，笑了笑：“是。这么巧？大摄影师也喜欢打球？”

     他这个人，说不上话的时候一双桃花眼吊着眼角儿睨人，看着挺冷的，其实总体上人还算随和。杨九郎心想。

     “你一个人？”杨九郎眼神四下里扫了扫。

     “我经常一个人打。”张云雷掏出烟盒，抖出一根烟，“抽吗？”

      杨九郎看了看那盒子里一排泛着金光的蓝色滤嘴，笑了笑抽了一根出来，扬扬手算是谢过了。

      “一个人清静，一帮人吵吵闹闹地来了，又吵吵闹闹地走，根本不能好好打一局。”张云雷靠着台球桌，像是坐在桌沿上，两只脚随意地交叉起来，漫不经心地晃着。

     点了烟。看了看。杨九郎扬了扬手里的烟，抿着嘴笑了笑，说：“你喜欢抽煊赫门。这个烟，挺好的，一生只爱一个人。”

      张云雷盯住了杨九郎的小眼睛，笑出了声。

      “小眼八叉懂挺多啊，那种糊弄人的玩意儿你也信。”张云雷被逗乐了，眯着眼睛像一个小狐狸，“这个烟，甜的。

      杨九郎愣了一下，总觉得这句话像是什么心照不宣或是不言自喻的暗号，挠了挠栗子毛，想了想，又想不明白。

     “打球吗？来一局？”张云雷用臀部轻轻一顶桌沿就站起身来，用一勾水盈盈的眼神打断了杨九郎的胡思乱想。

     

      杨九郎把这看作一场约会。

      以每天下午四点钟717的防盗门被摔上的声音为信号，盯着手表安安静静等分针走过十五分钟再出门。然后要做的，就是熟门熟路拐进那个小台球厅，扬扬下巴颏微笑着和角落里那个男人打招呼。

      日子久了，这种约会变成了一种习惯。

      杨九郎球打得不怎么样，人却是准时准点报道。张云雷拍拍他的肩膀，笑着问他：“你这个技术，天天被你张爷爷吊着打，还敢来呐。”

      “嗨，这不是跟您学习嘛，您多提点提点我。”杨九郎笑起来眼睛更找不见了，露出一口不太齐的白牙。

      “那我之前没跟这儿的时候，你都自己这么胡打？”张云雷随口问他。

      杨九郎紧紧握球杆的手，低了低头。

      “不……不是，我吧，我就前段时间才喜欢的……”

      门口进来一群染着彩色头发的年轻人，大声地说笑，肆意地发出一些怪异的叫喊和口哨声。张云雷抬头看了看入口的方向，并没有听清杨九郎迟疑着的啜喏。

     那帮人像是成群结队觅食的鹦鹉飞到他们的台球桌前。为首的那个男人，约莫二十五岁的样子，走到张云雷面前，不由分说一拳打在那张清秀的脸上，白皙好看的颧骨登时浮起一片淤青。

       血气上涌，头脑发热。杨九郎不知道自己是怎么冲上去推开那个小混混，又怎么挡在张云雷前面冲他们喊，“怎么打人呢！你们凭什么打他，你们冲我来！”……长年蜗居在小室的摄影师有着巨大的嗓门儿和强大的气场，却没有以一当十的本事，终于被一帮人怼在墙角打得抬不起头来。他在一片猩红的颜色里勉强回过头，看见那个豆芽菜一样羸弱的张云雷站在台球桌上把一个男人摔下了桌子，温稠的血液终于糊住了杨九郎的眼睛。

 

      04

      台球厅其实是一栋两层的小楼，一楼是商户，二楼住人，楼顶散落摆放着几个零零落落的太阳能热水器，像是几尊沉默着坐在楼顶的人影。

      杨九郎是被张云雷拖到楼顶的。张云雷把一把酒精棉狠狠按在杨九郎磕破的额角上，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。

     “你有没有脑子，不会打架你捣什么乱？”张云雷盈盈的桃花眼满是嗔怒，颧骨上的淤青有点泛黄，嘴角破了，干了的血迹像是一块军功章，杨九郎看着他，顶着肿成核桃的熊猫眼笑了起来。

     “还笑！”

     “我不想让他们打你。”

     张云雷好像愣住了。没有接话，默默地把剩下的酒精棉收好。

     “我和你不一样。”半晌，张云雷闷闷地说了一句。

     “那和我说说你吧。”杨九郎慢慢坐了起来，靠在一个热水器上撑着肿成一条缝的眼睛看着远处云层里一点点沉下去的太阳。

 

     张云雷靠在杨九郎旁边坐下，沉默了一段时间，从口袋里掏出被挤扁了的烟盒，拿了支烟抽了半支。

     “抽吗？”他再一次把烟盒递到杨九郎面前。

     “借个火。”杨九郎说。

      他看见张云雷低垂着的眼睫慢镜头一样向他靠近，瘦削容长的脸在距离自己一公分的地方，连细小的泛着金色的可爱绒毛都清晰可见。

     他不记得是谁说过，借火是男人之间的接吻。这让他有些莫名地兴奋。

      “我也不是什么好玩意儿。”张云雷把烟头按在水泥地上，目视远方，“我认得他们，我以前和他们一起混。”

      “混？”

      “我以前黄头发。”他像是想到了什么，笑出了声，“烫着泰迪头，小痞子一个。”

      “那他们为什么打你。”

      “因为我和他们说，我不想混了，不想和他们一起日天日地日空气了。我厌倦那种操蛋的生活了。”张云雷面无表情地说。

     “那他们为什么？”杨九郎问他。

    “那些人最讲江湖义气，最恨逃兵。”张云雷笑了笑，破了的嘴角还挂着血迹，有些妖艳的美丽，“他们打我一顿，我们就两清了，不过，我也没让他们占到什么便宜。除了你这个傻叉儿上赶着送死之外。”

     杨九郎看着他。张了张嘴，又闭上，后来干脆把烟塞到嘴里，狠狠抽了一大口。

      他想问张云雷。问他，为什么厌倦了那样的生活？你想要什么生活？是平淡安稳的婚姻吗？还是美人在怀的温存？

      话语在唇齿间转了一个弯，到头来就变得委婉。“你太太看上去是个安稳的女人，你们？”杨九郎问他。

      张云雷眼一斜，笑着看他，说：“我知道你什么意思。你大概就是想说，我这样不三不四的小混混怎么找到这样的女人的。”

      杨九郎想辩解，又没话说。

       “有一次被打得狠，人家一棍子闷在我锁骨上，给打断了。医院里碰上的，她给我上药，那时候我就想，这个女孩，我要和她结婚。”张云雷好像陷入了某种甜蜜到无法抽身的回忆里，整个人都变得柔和起来，在夕阳下泛着柔柔的光。

      “这是你锁骨上的纹身吗？”杨九郎的声音干干的，他觉得受伤的额角又开始疼了起来，比刚刚酒精棉的刺激还要疼。

       “嗯，她的名字。”

 

       05

       杨九郎像一个伺机而动的狩猎者。他与一个家庭隔墙而居，他眼看着有些东西不声不响地一点一点地走入颓圮的境地。

        小护士的工作很忙，张云雷却闲得很，住一个屋檐下的两个人聚少离多。

      与此同时，杨九郎和张云雷之间的联系变得诡谲又无法定义。四点的台球厅，嘀嘀嘀响个不停的微信，男人之间的玩笑，阳台窗口的香烟，一同分食的张太太做好的午餐，偶尔相约的大排档宵夜……杨九郎喜欢这种说不清道不明的暧昧，他不知道张云雷喜不喜欢男人，但他知道张云雷总归是知道些什么的。

 

       杨九郎有时候问他，你不打算找个工作？总不能让老让女人挣钱。他斜了斜桃花眼，说：“打算，只是不知道我能干什么，红领巾就戴了四年，人家要文凭的我都不成。要不我给人家台球厅看场子吧，等有钱了我开个台球厅。”

        “好啊。”杨九郎说，“那我以后去你的台球厅打球。”

       他不可能去到他的台球厅打球的，他们心照不宣。

       理想主义如张云雷，画饼充饥是灵药。杨九郎知道他疏懒于行动，也难实现梦想。张云雷就是每天早上透过窗子可以看见的霞光，极尽当下所能之美丽，也从未想过普照万物，因而下一秒就算灰飞烟灭也在所不惜。

        他们的婚姻逐渐不再幸福。杨九郎在挂在床头的挂历上用铅笔标下他们每一次争吵，从每周一次到每周两次，最近这一周，争吵变得愈发激烈。

        杨九郎听见女人撕心裂肺的哭喊：“……你自己想想你为这个家到底做了什么！”瓷器碎裂的声音和低声的咒骂撕碎寂静的冬天的夜晚。

        就连往日里被情欲泡透的周日夜晚也变得安静，像是失声的哑人。在长久的沉默里，杨九郎甚至怀疑自己能够听到一墙之隔的张云雷均匀沉稳的呼吸声。他仿佛可以看到那张俊俏的脸上，沉敛的颤抖着的眼睫，此时此刻，他是侧卧还是仰卧？他睡得安稳还是多梦？他做得是好梦还是噩梦？他有没有梦到我？杨九郎知道自己的想法白痴又可笑，但他忍不住就要想起张云雷，像一个陷入热恋的傻瓜，难以抽身。

       杨九郎搓了搓脸，看看日历，年关要到了。而今天张云雷在疯狂的争吵中用一记狠狠的摔门声逃脱，杨九郎慢慢地用铅笔在日历上画一道粗重的横线，他又一种预感，像是湍急的河流下面的漩涡和暗涌，有些事就要来了。

       嘀嘀。手机屏亮了一下。是张云雷。

       我在花溪街台球厅的楼顶。来坐坐吗？

       

        张云雷像上次那样和一排太阳能热水器坐在一起，沉默着看日落，像是雕塑。

       “我做错了吗？”张云雷拿着一瓶喝了一半的啤酒，抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，“但我真的没本事啊，我真没用，我他妈本来就不是大老板也不是大学教授，我没钱，没文化，没本事。杨九郎，你说，我怎么给她未来？我怎么和她说，我养你，你给我生孩子，我给你养？”

        张云雷哭了，杨九郎第一次看到他哭。他以为张云雷这个见天摆着胯晃来晃去的小混混能没心没肺地过一辈子。但是当下，那双瘦削的肩膀在昏暗的暮色里剧烈地颤抖，眼泪和抽泣断断续续地从他捂住面颊的手指缝里溢出来。

       杨九郎迟疑了几秒钟，伸出手把那个抖得厉害的人揽在了怀里，右手来回摩挲着他后背根根分明的肋骨。

       “张云雷，爱情里本来就没有谁对谁错。”他把头低下来，盯着张云雷玲珑的圆润的耳垂看了又看。

      属于张云雷的气味在他的鼻尖跳舞，煊赫门的烟草味，柠檬味的洗发水，舒肤佳的香皂，还有新鲜的温热的肉体香味。

      唉，他想，这是拥抱，一个完完全全的属于杨九郎和张云雷的拥抱。

       “杨九郎，我已经不知道怎么面对她了，我原本以为相爱的人就能一辈子，但现在，”张云雷蜷缩在他的怀里，紧紧揪住他的一颗纽扣，仿佛那是他的全部，“我不知道我对她的爱还剩多少，我不知道我还能撑多久。”

      怀里的张云雷像是一个抽抽泣泣委委屈屈絮絮叨叨的小孩。他说，这不是我想要的啊，我该怎么办呢？我已经努力变好了，我想和她安安稳稳过日子。可是我不行啊，我和她不合适。杨九郎，你说我和她是不是一开始就错了。

      杨九郎没有说话，他接过张云雷手里喝了一半的啤酒，咕咚咕咚喝光了，把酒瓶当啷一声扔在地上。眼前的这个男人仿佛不是二十三岁的张云雷，杨九郎终于揭开了他厚厚的保护壳，窥伺到了柔软又细腻的内心，他的茫然无措，他少得可怜的安全感，他的矛盾与纠结，一切一切都像是刺猬的肚子、猫咪的后颈，终于全然地毫无保留地呈现在了他的面前。

      张云雷从来不是没心没肺的小混混，那个在窗台边慢慢向他的镜头吐烟的男人也从来不是如表象那样高傲冷漠。他渴望被爱，但他却从来没有付出过，也从来不知道怎么去爱人。

      那个晚上，杨九郎就那样抱着张云雷，沉默寡言地用拇指一点一点把他脸上的眼泪擦干。他看着那对濡湿的小蝴蝶一样的睫毛，突然很想去亲吻它们，像爱情，像是一对真正的爱人。终于，张云雷不知道是哭累了还是喝醉了，靠在他怀里闭上了眼睛。今夜的月光真美，杨九郎心想。他低下头，偷偷吻了吻那人的眼睛。

      他似乎看见，睫毛微微颤动，但是杨九郎至今都不知道，那人究竟是在酣睡还是假寐。

 

      06

      这是一段漫长的甜美的撩人的暧昧，主角是716和717的两个男人。

      张云雷和以前不一样了。杨九郎坚信，现在的与他相处着的张云雷才是他原本的纯真的模样。

      他们也和以前不一样了。情感的天平一旦开始倾斜，就会变得一发不可收拾。杨九郎回家的时候，会在即将到小区门口的时候给他发信息，然后他们迎面走近，微笑着就装作偶遇的样子并肩走到一起，享受着别人投在他们身上的所有目光。两只垂在身侧的手在不经意间微微摩擦，皮肤是最敏感的感官，一点点细微的触碰都给杨九郎带来最清晰的愉悦。

      他们一起去超市，选购杨九郎未来一周所需要的速食食品。杨九郎知道了张云雷爱喝黄桃味的酸奶，没有烟的时候一定要嚼绿箭的薄荷糖，方便面只吃红烧牛肉面，极度嗜辣，老干妈拌饭也能吃两碗……他们像一对情侣一样拌嘴打闹，笑骂着把对方拿进购物车的商品抢出来放回货架。

      三长两短地敲敲墙壁，两个人就一同出现在阳台上抽烟，像他们第一次见面那样。杨九郎有时会带上相机去拍他，张云雷应该去做个模特，他想，做他专属的模特。左手边窗边的那个男人笑着骂他傻berber，伸出拿烟的手挡住自己的脸，阳光下那只骨节分明的手异常好看。张云雷和他说：“你别拍我，我不上相。”

       杨九郎就郑重其事地和他说。好看。你真的很好看。然后看着那个男人以肉眼可见的速度红了脸，赤色一直染到耳尖。陷入漩涡的两个人的言语也是暧昧的，相互吸引的两个人的交谈是你来我往的，并不是每一句都指向爱情，但是每一句话都渗透着信任和心扉的敞开。

        丝丝扣扣的暧昧里，春天来了。一个月亮很圆的夜晚，杨九郎和张云雷并肩走在小区隐蔽的小路上。不知道是什么的疯狂在心里滋长，杨九郎把汗津津的手心悄悄地在裤腿儿上蹭了蹭，伸出食指慢慢地勾住了那人沁凉的小指。没有人说话，他甚至可以听到自己砰砰的心跳在与春风和鸣。那人的手微不可见地抖了一下，却没有退缩，杨九郎扬了扬嘴角，慢慢调整着手指的位置，变成十指相扣的模样。他扭过头，仿佛在一片黑暗里看到了张云雷那片红透的薄薄的左耳。

       心跳声太吵了，但杨九郎无法分辨是谁的，它们仿佛融合在了一起，难舍难分。

       “张云雷，我喜欢你很久了。”

       两个人的手心都渗出了细密的汗，杨九郎的声音太轻了，轻得好像怕惊扰了悬在草叶尖儿的露珠。风呜呜地说着悄悄话，张云雷一直保持着被他牵手的姿势，却选择沉默。杨九郎感到胸口的空气一点一点被挤出去，一双无形地手仿佛扼住了他的喉咙。

       然而，他始终没有回答。楼道口分别的时候，张云雷一如往常笑着向他招手，“再见。”他说。

 

      真正的转折在四月，以一种出人意料的方式。女人出轨了。

      “他们医院一个主治医师，比我好多了。有文化，有钱，有稳定工作。”张云雷又变回了从前那个生人勿近的张云雷，平静地抽着烟，仿佛在讲别人的故事，“她那么好，是我配不上她。”

      “她知道你知道了吗？”杨九郎问他。

      张云雷迷茫地摇摇头，好像在回忆什么：“但是我看到他们走在一起，牵手，接吻。像一对恋人。”

      杨九郎从一开始就知道，他们属于两个世界，婚姻的围城迟早会消耗他们所有的情情爱爱，这一切都像是既定的剧本，而自己始终是唯一的局外人和观众。他的预测，无关自己，也无关自己对张云雷一切的爱慕。

       什么盛夏白瓷梅子汤，在各自为政的琐碎生活面前也不过尔尔。

      “你打算怎么办？”杨九郎问。

      “我不知道。他们真的很般配，郎才女貌。”张云雷笑着笑着流出了眼泪，一滴一滴划过脸颊，“我都想给他们鼓掌，我甚至觉得我才是那个第三者。”

      杨九郎捧起他的脸，看向那双湿漉漉的眼睛。他知道他等不了了，杨九郎把唇轻轻地贴上张云雷的眼角，吻干上面悬而未滴的泪水，再顺着脸颊向下沿着冰凉的泪痕辗转亲吻，温柔的吻带着淡淡的烟草香味落在了他软软的唇角。

      他可以听到张云雷轻柔的鼻息敲打着他的脸颊。一秒，两秒，三秒。他抬起眼睛，看见张云雷微微阖上的双眼，他没有推开自己，杨九郎把这看作一个美好的开端。

      张云雷的嘴唇软的像是新鲜的草莓软糖，带着清新的可口的呼吸，被杨九郎小心翼翼试探着的舌尖打开。捧着脸颊的手慢慢地向下游走，轻轻摩挲着那一截白皙温润的脖颈。

     是甜的，杨九郎明白了。煊赫门是甜的，嘴唇是甜的，吻是甜的，爱情是甜的，张云雷也是甜的。

     分开的时候，杨九郎把目光落在了张云雷殷红的泛着水光嘴唇上。他用拇指一遍一遍抚摸着它们。

     “你不是的，你不是第三者。但是，张云雷，我是。”

     717阳台上的黑色蕾丝内衣还在闷热的暮春空气里翻飞。这一段滋长于一见钟情又扼杀在婚姻坟墓里的爱情，杨九郎竟说不明白是谁逾矩在先。

 

      07

      初夏时节是汗津津的拥抱和湿漉漉的吻。

      两个人一种甜蜜却不尽兴的方式爱着彼此。换一个方式来说，他们的爱情始终不上升肉体。

      杨九郎知道，张云雷没有完全放下那个温婉的小个子女人。精神上的出轨像是上课时的走神，也许会在某一瞬间突然被飞到面前的粉笔头召回。张云雷还是每天安安稳稳地吃着张太太给他留在微波炉里的午饭，在晚上的时候伴着女人轻柔的呼吸声入睡。那些关于另一个男人的话题都从未被提起过。

      8月快结束的时候，张云雷约了杨九郎去吃宵夜。张云雷喝得眼睛红红的，醉醺醺地把嘴唇印在杨九郎的脑门儿上。

      他说：“我就是，我就是不甘心，我想去看看她上班，她怎么就喜欢上那个人了。她比我好，但是我当初，我当初多爱她啊，她不满足？我爱得不够吗？杨九郎，你说她天天和我吵这吵那，是不是就是因为，她看上别人了，她看上别人了所以我就不好了。”

       “杨九郎，你快说，你跟着我说。”张云雷挂在他身上傻乐，“张云雷，别，人，都，不，要，你，了，我，要，你。”

     杨九郎有些无奈，搂着烂泥一样的张云雷艰难地走路。

       “你快说！你说呀！”张云雷好像急了，一双桃花眼眨呀眨呀，急切地看着杨九郎。

      “好好好，我说我说，我说啊，我不离开你。杨九郎不会扔下张云雷不管的。”

       张云雷笑了，像个傻孩子似的一个劲儿乐，冒冒失失攀着杨九郎的胳膊直起身来，一下把嘴唇撞到他的脸颊上，撞得他颧骨生疼。  
       
      但是那时的杨九郎从来没有想到，这会是他和张云雷最后的美好记忆。而这个承诺，食言的却不是他。

 

       08

      今天张云雷提前出了门。三点，杨九郎听到了砰的关门声。

      “今儿出门这么早？”杨九郎给他发消息。

      没回。

      杨九郎叼着烟跑到阳台，看见了张云雷那个瘦瘦高高的背影在楼的拐角处不见了。

       “我今天修个片子，我还是老时间去。台球厅见。”他哒哒哒地打着字。

 

        四点十五。杨九郎刚走到小区门口，就看到花溪街街口呼啸而过的警车和台球厅门口聚集起来的人群。杨九郎的预感像是一把小锤猛烈地击打在他的头顶，他感觉一瞬间自己仿佛失去了呼吸的能力，像是一条被扔在岸上的鱼，绝望而痛苦地挣扎。他拔腿狂奔，那条短短的花溪街他走过无数遍，在每天下午的四点十五，但是今天，他从未觉得过这条路竟然如此漫长，像是一条望不见尽头的铁轨，通往一切未知的可能。

       离台球厅还有五十米的时候，他隐隐约约看见，那个他们靠在一起喝酒看日落的楼顶站着一个瘦高的人影，在晚风里微微颤抖着，像是一片随时要飘落的纸片。

       “张云雷！”他冲着那个人影喊。

       嗡嗡嗡说个不停的人群太吵了，张云雷会看不见自己吗？

      “张云雷！”杨九郎冲着他夸张地摇晃着手臂，“你等等我！我马上就……”

       一秒钟仿佛被延长了一百倍之久。杨九郎的耳朵突然失聪，闹哄哄的人声一下子变远了，像是自己一下被扔进了水底，耳边只有细小的尖锐的耳鸣声。他张大了嘴巴，发不出声音；瞪大了眼睛却阻止不了眼前的一切。

      那个纸片一样的人，踉跄了一下，像一朵即将飞向天边的晚霞，在一片残阳如血中与背景融为了一体。

 

      09

      隔壁的房子很久没人回来过了，张太太大抵是在医院陪护。

      杨九郎没有去医院看过张云雷，一次也没有。因为后来他才后知后觉地意识到，自己于他，根本算不上什么。他压根没有资格也没有立场去看他。他只能每天守在自己的那一方囹圄中祈求他能够有朝一日再次看到那个男人。

     杨九郎觉得自己仿佛是在一种幻境里，他长久地察觉不到饥饿与劳累，整天哭着睡着又哭着醒来，梦里都是张云雷摆着窄窄的胯吊儿郎当地向他走来，还有煊赫门，他夹着煊赫门，和他说，这个烟，甜的。

     很长一段时间内，关于张云雷的事情在新城花园和花溪街附近都传得很热。

     “听说是老婆和人跑了。她老婆要和他离婚呢……”

     “有人说那个给他戴绿帽的男的跑到那个台球厅找他去了，不知道说了些什么话。”

     “人家警察说了，他不知道喝多少酒，是喝酒喝的……”

     “嗐，这些男男女女，都还是年轻……”  
      ……

      杨九郎不喜欢那些碎言碎语的人，不负责任的话谁都会说。他每每经过他们，都要转过头冷冷地看他们两眼，像是一个沉默的恶人。叽叽喳喳的人们不约而同地闭了嘴，狐疑又畏惧地看着这个古怪的男人。

      杨九郎知道，他是爱他的，他不会因为一个女人去做傻事。他还让他承诺过永远不离开，就算全世界抛弃了张云雷，他杨九郎也不会抛弃他。

      所以，这一切都必然是一个意外。

      10

       张云雷回来了。本来就瘦削的身形又瘦了一圈儿。坐在轮椅上，像是病了很久的样子。

       那个瘦小的女人推着轮椅，背着大包小包的日用品和衣物，不施粉黛，看上去好像憔悴了很多。

       “张云雷。”杨九郎慢慢蹲下身子，对上那双漂亮的眼睛，却不能在他的眼神里看出任何情绪。

       “不好意思，杨先生，我先生现在还不太清楚，有些事情他不记得了，他可能不明白您的意思。他还没有完全康复。”那个女人抱歉地冲挤出一个微笑。

       杨九郎静静地看着张云雷那双冷冷清清的眼睛。

       “那他还记得您吗？”

        女人好像愣了一下，点了点头。

       “杨先生，我们回来拿些东西，就走啦，谢谢您一年来对我们的照顾。我先生是天津人，医生说回天津可能对他康复会更好。”

      杨九郎抬起头，不知道该把视线投在哪里，他最后把目光落在了那个女人白皙的脖颈和漂亮的肩线上。

      “照顾好他。”

       电梯门一点一点慢慢合上，把张云雷那张好看的脸分割成狭小的一条缝，最后终于严丝合缝地变成一块毫无生气的铁门。

       杨九郎有预感，这将是他最后一次见到他。

       717室的大门再次关上。

 

       后来的某一个下午四点十五分，杨九郎一个人在窗台边抽烟，却抑制不住想要转头的欲望。然而，干枯的花、黑色内衣、那个抽煊赫门的男人都消失不见了。

        他终于控制不住自己的情绪，明明灭灭的烟头摔向了万丈深渊。杨九郎抱头痛哭，压抑着的属于男人的啜泣骤然爆发在一片锦缎一样的晚霞里，在这纷纷扰扰的市井人潮里。

 

        不久之后，716也搬空了。再过了一段时间，建设文明安全社区，政府清空了花溪街所有小店面，推平了花溪街所有的二层私建小楼，要建设比新城花园更先进的高级小区。

 

        于是，故事里所有的欢喜和悲恸都失去了载体，连同他们的主角一起变成往事。

      

                           end  
———————————————————————


End file.
